


With My Wings Spread

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's smut yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: "You want to know what I truly am?"-When Lucifer tries to show Chloe his devil face he accidentally lets his wings spread insteadturns out, Chloe is into it





	With My Wings Spread

**Author's Note:**

> is this any good? I started it a month ago and I finished it after losing my college scholarship so yeah, who fuckin knows mah dudes
> 
> anyone wanna give me mulahs? No, you don't, but I'll take commissions anyway

Lucifer strained, trying to force the devil face through his illusion. Oddly enough, he couldn't feel it working as it usually did. He peaked his eyes open, seeing Chloe's shocked face. Well, something definitely happened. He touched his face, frowning when he felt his human face. What?

"Oh my god..." Chloe stood up, shaking gently as she reached out a hand. "I... Can I touch them? How long- Were you born with those?"

Oh no. Lucifer knew what happened before he even glanced back and saw the pure white wings gracing his back. "You may touch them if you want, you won't hurt me as long as you don't yank out any feathers. I was born with them, yes." He turned so Chloe could run her fingers over his slick white wings, tracing the curve of his feathers ad hesitantly reaching down to feel the spot where they met his back.

"...They're beautiful, Lucifer," Chloe whispered, "I can't believe they- What are they?"

"My angel wings," Lucifer explained, "I was trying to show you the devil face, but apparently that one has temporarily retired. I wasn't lying to you when I told you I was the devil. I'd never lie to you, Chloe, not intentionally."

Chloe buried her hands into his wings, taking a deep breath against his back. "I know, Lucifer. I trust you."

Oh, that felt heavenly. Lucifer leaned back into her touch. "You- I mean, don't you have questions? I just told you I'm the devil. Like, really the devil. You're not even reacting to it. Not in the way I expected at least..."

"I knew, Lucifer," Chloe stepped around to look him in the eyes, "I mean, I guess I didn't fully believe it, but I've seen you do so much I couldn't explain. You never lied and you were always open about being the devil. I may never have fully believed it, but I knew damn well there was something on with you, and I have always been ready to accept whatever it was. This doesn't change things between us. Just makes us stronger."

Lucifer was lost for words. She'd known? Even without proper proof, she'd believed him at his word? No one-

Chloe broke off his thoughts by pulling him into a kiss. "Lucifer, I love you. I have for a very long time, and if we're gonna be honest with each other than that's what you have to know about me. I love you. Devil or not, you're an amazing person. You're caring and funny and..." She grinned and kissed him again, pushing him against the table as he folded his wings back in. Where, exactly, she wasn't quite sure, but it didn't matter; they were gone and she could spread Lucifer out on the table, kissing him deeper as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Oh fuck, he was going to melt. Lucifer groaned and leaned back on the table, letting the detective do as she wished, pushing a few inches off of the table to allow his wings to spread again, feathers disheveled and the spread different, but it felt right. Proper, even, to spread them for her.

Chloe pulled back, looking at his wings for a moment before doing her best to suppress a giggle. "Are you- You're presenting? Like a bird?"

"What?" Lucifer snapped, sitting back up and pulling his wings back in. "I'm the devil, not a bird!"

"No, I mean- Like, when birds are trying to seduce a mate sometimes they- the way you spread your wings it was almost like, well like you were-" Seducing me? Aroused? Chloe didn't know how to finish that sentence. It was different from when he spread his wings the first time, to be sure. "Seducing me? or trying to."

Lucifer mulled it over for a second. "Did it work?"

"I-"

The door opened, interrupting whatever Chloe was about to reply. 

"Hey, uh, hate to interrupt your make-out session, but we just found something and I thought you might want to know about it," Ella gave a tight smile and wave before ducking back out of the room.

"Um, we should-" Chloe chuckled awkwardly, brushing past Lucifer. "Do you want to-"

Lucifer smiled. "We can focus on the case for now and maybe continue this conversation in Lux later?"

Chloe nodded. "Sounds like a plan, partner."

X X X X X X X X X X

His wings were out again. Chloe hated that that was the first thing she noticed, but it was kind of hard to miss. Lucifer was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey with his wings spread out behind him, brushing the floor with how large they were.

"They're beautiful," Chloe smiled, walking around him to lean against the bar. "How are you?"

Lucifer smiled back and tipped his glass towards her. "Heavenly now that you're here darling, what about yourself?" He downed the rest of the whiskey and wiped his lips, leaning towards the detective. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, dragging him in for a kiss. "Idiot," She breathed between kisses, pulling him in deeper again and again.

"Mmmm, love you," He purred and slid out of the chair, his wings bowing into the same position as earlier as Chloe yanked on his hair to pull him back it.

Yep, definitely presenting.

"You're so beautiful, Lucifer. I'd say you looked heavenly if I didn't know the truth," She purred, dragging him along the way back to his bed and pushing him down onto the mattress. "You're exquisite."

Lucifer chuckled. "You're one to talk of exquisite, detective. I've never seen someone so utterly perfect. You're so- Oh! Mm, fuck-" He whimpered as Chloe palmed the front of his pants.

"Pretty boy," She whispered, tugging down his pants and smirking at his lacy black underwear. Of course he would do that. "Did you wear these for me? They're cute," She purred, tracing the curve of the lace. "But I can't wait to see what's under them."

Lucifer blushed and nodded. "I knew you'd like them." He leaned up and pulled her in for a kiss, kicking his pants to the ground so he was just in the black underwear with his pure white wings spread out behind him. 

"Holy fuck," Chloe whispered, staring for a second before quickly pulling her own clothes off. It was only fair, after all. "I love them," She affirmed, kissing her way down his chest.

"Oh, it's hardly going to be holy, Detecti- M!" He clamped his hand over his mouth as she sucked down on his cock. He hadn't even realized she'd pulled his underwear down, but now the pleasure was overwhelming as her mouth enveloped his cock. Fuck-

Chloe grinned and pulled off, wiping her mouth before coming back to press a kiss to his flustered face. "Cute. You ready?" She reached down, dipping a finger into herself, rubbing and stretching herself with another finger to open herself just enough to sink down onto his cock.

"Fuck," Lucifer whispered, gripping the sheets as she sunk down his shaft, rolling her hips and making him growl, his wings ruffling as his eyes turned black.

Okay, that was new. Chloe tried not to react weirdly as she rode him. After all, she'd never had sex with a supernatural creature before, much less the Devil himself, so maybe it was normal for him? The way his wings ruffled was cute, almost made her want to... Aw hell, why not? She leaned down, letting her fingers run down the feathery expanse that laid before her. Fuck, he was beautiful. 

Lucifer whimpered, arching his back up against her chest. "That- Mmm, Chloe, I'm sensitive Ah-!"

"Oh are you?" Chloe grinned, rubbing the feathers as she ground down on his cock. Gently lifting herself before letting herself drop. Somehow his cock seemed to hit her every sweet spot, sending sparks of light across her vision. How was he so good at this?

"Another power of mine," Lucifer grabbed at her hips to reach a steady rhythm between the two, "In case you're wondering. Sex with the devil." He snorted a laugh that turned into a moan as Chloe slammed down onto him.

Chloe purred, reaching down to finger her clit as she rode him into oblivion. How long had it been? A few minutes, probably, but it felt like they could keep this up for ages. "It's more amazing than I've heard. And I've heard plenty," She smirked, leaning down to nibble on his neck. "I wonder, you never come in with hickies. I wonder if I can change that?"

"I've found I'm a bit more vulnerable around you than most humans. I guess we'll- Oh! Chlo- Fuck!"

"You make such pretty noises, Lucifer," Chloe purred, biting and sucking on his neck, "So pretty. Fucking- Love you, so fucking pretty-"

Lucifer growled, tightening his grip on her hips, slimming up into her. "Detective! Fuck I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, I-" He whimpered, snaking his hand down to rub her clit, trying to help her to orgasm. "Come on, darling, let me feel you."

Chloe whimpered, rocking against his hand as she felt her own orgasm approaching. Damn, was this guy magic?

That was a stupid question, of course he was.

She shivered as pleasure overtook her, trembling in Lucifer's arms as he pulled her close to his chest, thrusting shallowly through his own orgasm.

"You alright, darling?" Lucifer whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "That's alright. You're alright my love."

Chloe purred. "Mmm, love you, Lucifer."

She was going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you should know that I had to go back and remove every time I made one of them say "God" during the sex part because Lucifer doesn't need that


End file.
